


Операция "Хмель", или Три дня мира и музыки

by WTF_Espionage_2019



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (TV 1966)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019
Summary: Отряд Невыполнимых Миссий едет на "Вудсток"





	Операция "Хмель", или Три дня мира и музыки

Серебристо-голубой автомобиль остановился возле маленького городского сквера. Из него вышел высокий седой мужчина и направился по тенистым дорожкам к старой беседке. Пройдя внутрь, он быстро осмотрелся и откинул одну из досок пола. Под ней оказался маленький магнитофон, прикрытый сверху большим конвертом без надписей. Мужчина включил запись, одновременно вскрывая конверт. Внутри было фото пожилого человека в военной форме с суровым лицом и тяжелым взглядом.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Фелпс. Вы видите фотографию полковника Ламберта, руководителя одной из секретных лабораторий США в форте Детрик...

— ...под его руководством проведена успешная работа в области военной бактериологии, результат которой записан на микрофильм. Это единственный экземпляр данных. Больше секретная информация нигде не зафиксирована. С целью обезопасить ее полковник поместил микрофильм в старинный медальон, который подарил своей племяннице. Он ее воспитывает с подросткового возраста. Особенность этого украшения в том, что снять его можно, только воспользовавшись специальным ключом, который хранится у самого полковника. — Фелпс прервал чтение и оглядел отряд. — Таким образом, друзья, девушка носит подарок дяди постоянно, микрофильм находится у всех на виду, но никто об этом не подозревает.  
— Мудро, — заметила Трейси. — Если желаешь что-то спрятать, положи это на видное место.  
— Верно. Но тут возникла неожиданная проблема. Девушка сбежала из дома.  
— О Боже! Но почему? Дядя плохо с ней обращался?  
— Нет, Трейси. Она связалась с хиппи и ушла жить в их общину. Ныне место нахождения ее не известно.  
— Гы-гы-гы...  
— А чего смешного-то, Парис?  
— Извини, Джим. Просто и смех и грех.  
— А ведь это проблема американского общества. И серьезная, — назидательно заметил тот. — Их антивоенные демонстрации раскалывают страну..  
— Да уж. Спасения от этих хиппи не стало. В последнее время все только и говорят о них, — вздохнула Трейси.  
— Это похоже на новую религию, — предположил Барни.  
— Вряд ли, — не согласился Парис, — любая религия основана на символе веры. У хиппи его нет, поскольку уже в силу своей точной формулировки он был бы противоречием в определении. Просто хиппи верят, что красота и свобода тождественны друг другу и что реализация того и другого — чисто духовная проблема.  
— Парис, ты с кем сейчас разговаривал? — поинтересовалась Трейси.  
— Ну, в общем, они сбиваются в стаи... кхм, в общины и живут, как бог пошлет.  
— Понятно. Спасибо, Парис.  
Трейси поморщилась. У нее слово «хиппи» вызывало ассоциации скорее негативные: неопрятно одетый молодой человек с длинными волосами, бездельник и наркоман.  
— Только представьте, что будет, если вдруг микрофильм найдет кто-то из них! Как эти ненормальные могут его использовать!  
— Да ничего не будет, — отмахнулся Вилли. — Все хиппи изначально аполитичны. Они не вступают в политические дебаты и тем более в вооружённые столкновения. Просто уходят из дома и общества, чтобы жить среди людей мирных убеждений.  
— Верно. Хиппи предпочитают менять мир своим творчеством, в том числе творчеством социальным, — подтвердил Парис. — Хотя часто им мешают это сделать, и не всегда честным путем. Наша доблестная федеральная полиция недавно отличилась.  
Фелпс сдержанно кивнул. Был грех. Коммуна хиппи одного из районов Лос-Анджелеса организовала демонстрацию против войны во Вьетнаме у советского посольства. По слухам, это им провокационно предложили сотрудники КГБ. О мероприятии стало известно федералам, позориться перед русскими не хотелось. Посему, когда около сотни молодых людей собрались в парке, чтобы отправиться к посольству, их посадили в автобусы и развезли по разным отделениям полиции. Часть были приговорены к краткосрочному аресту по обвинению в «мелком хулиганстве», остальных освободили.  
Он перевел тему разговора:  
— Вот девушка.  
С фотографии широко улыбалась юная особа лет семнадцати в индейской куртке, увешанная самодельными украшениями, словно рождественская елка. Рыжие волосы были перехвачены кожаным ремешком. Зеленоватые глаза искрились от смеха. В них отражался маленький медальон, еле видимый среди рядов деревянных бус. Медальон в виде зеленой шишки хмеля.  
— Ух ты, она без лифчика!  
— Парис!!!  
— Не возмущайся, Трейси. Он просто уже начал входить в роль, — невозмутимо заметил Фелпс.  
— Чего?! В какую роль?  
— Представителя субкультуры, конечно. Как понимаешь, внедрять будем именно тебя. Через неделю у хиппи фестиваль в Вудстоке, на какой-то ферме. Наверняка будет полная ерунда, но трубят они об этом на всех углах. Есть вероятность, что Дана Ламберт появится там. Ее следует найти и вернуть домой. И медальон вместе с ней.  
— Так что готовься, Парис. Ищи драные джинсы, крась футболку, патлы отрастить, конечно, не успеешь, но ведь парики никто не отменял, — подытожил Барни.  
— Впервые пойду на задание таким чучелом. Да у меня самооценка упадет.  
— Парис, — нежно сказал Джим, — дорогой, поверь человеку с огромным опытом в этой области: выглядеть придурком — само по себе оружие. К диверсионной группе это относится в полной мере.  
— Не трусь, — жизнерадостно подбодрил Вилли. — Не штурмовать же этих пацифистов. Человеку, который обвел вокруг пальца полицию генерала Аррагаса, войти в такое общество — раз плюнуть. Цыганом ты у нас уже был. Ручаюсь, и хиппи из тебя получится. 

Дана Ламберт всегда была убеждена в одном: человек должен быть свободным. С детства она оберегала свою свободу, как величайшую драгоценность. Это было нелегко, ведь никто не разделял ее взглядов. И вот однажды в ее жизни появился человек, открывший ей истину: достичь свободы можно, лишь изменив внутренний строй души.  
— Забейте на условности, братья и сестры, — говорил он, — мы живем свободно, не насилуя себя тяжким трудом и мутными мыслями. Мы — «Озорной народец», понятно?  
Джон Изи не был их лидером в полном смысле слова, ибо совершенно не выделялся из толпы детей цветов: вместе со всеми попрошайничал в подземном переходе, играя на флейте. От него Дана впервые услышала слова «разобщенная страна» и «экзистенциальные угрозы».  
Они познакомились на «Монтерее». После фестиваля Дана стала вегетарианкой. Она начала носить рваные джинсы и майки тай-дай, отказалась от бюстгальтера, зато обвешалась самоплетенными фенечками и вставила в уши длинные деревянные серьги. Она читала Алана Гинсберга, слушала «Биттлз», Джо Кокера и Скотта Маккензи, а увидев в Нью-Йорке мюзикл «Волосы», была потрясена до глубины души — смелостью и свободой исполнителей.  
Конечно, то, что они задумали, было трудно. За участие в митингах и протестах могли и побить, и в тюрьму посадить. Но девчонку-сорванца подобное не пугало нисколько.  
У них был старенький «Фольксваген» — уведенный со свалки отработавший свое школьный автобус. Озорники героически спасли его от слома, почистили и расписали цветами. На переднем бампере Джон лично намалевал «пацифик», а сзади — «инь-янь». И так здорово было ездить по всем этим сонным городишкам, провонявшим лицемерием, и шокировать их обитателей разными выходками.  
— Мы — гроза! — говорил Джон. — Мы громыхаем прекрасной музыкой и проливаем дождь мира и любви. Всякая гроза очищает воздух, дети.  
Из пустующего дома на окраине Лос-Анджелеса они вскоре переехали в заброшенную усадьбу в лесу. Это место было вдали от цивилизации, сюда даже на машине было не заехать, и вещи они перетаскивали на спине в рюкзаках. Главным достоинством жизни в общине было то, что каждый получал желаемое, словно по волшебству. Одни стремились к свободной любви и беспорядочным связям, другие — к союзу сердец без обязательств перед обществом. Меньше всего было тех, кто искал тишину в тени деревьев, но и они получали, что хотели.  
Живя в усадьбе, Дана освоила много полезных занятий. Например, научилась варить мыло из натуральных продуктов. Жир и сливки для него выменивали в ближайшей деревне за марихуану и хендмейд. Только использовать его надо было быстро: залежавшись, мыльце начинало немилосердно вонять.  
Одно ей давалось особенно тяжело: никак не получалось все споры решать мирно.  
Психоделики ее не привлекали. Некоторые ребята из коммуны убеждали, что их надо попробовать обязательно, иначе никогда не обретешь «в _и_ дение» и сознание не раскроется навстречу Космосу. Но Дана пока не стремилась к таким высоким материям. Успеется. Сейчас просветление нисходило на нее каждый вечер безо всяких веществ, когда она сидела на рассохшемся крыльце старого дома, смотрела на звездное небо и слушала шум ветра в стволах сосен.  
В еще одной стороне жизни Дана была пока что совершенной невеждой. Для ее товарищей по коммуне секс был чем-то спонтанным и ни к чему не обязывающим. Если их кто-то привлекал и условия были подходящими, они занимались им где угодно: на фестивале, в микроавтобусе, в лесу. Все, кроме нее. Дана считала себя слишком «зажатой в тиски условностей», но надеялась вскоре избавиться от этого. Стать совершенно свободной.  
Для этого она и отправилась в Вудсток.

Квартира полковника Ламберта располагалась в фешенебельном небоскребе на 13-й Авеню. Отряд в полном составе расположился в гостиной в компании с хозяином и его женой. Домработница принесла чай.  
— Федеральная полиция рекомендовала вас как лучшего детектива, мистер Фелпс. Я доверяю вам полностью и готов предоставить любую необходимую информацию, лишь бы поиск завершился успешно.  
Женщина всхлипнула:  
— Наша Даночка всегда была такой хорошей девочкой! Работала волонтером, кормила бездомных животных, в школе была в экобригаде: рассказывала детям, чтоб не загрязняли окружающую среду...  
— Нда, — задумчиво поддержал жену полковник, — помню, были они с классом в походе. Там один парень подпалил муравейник. Так Дана голыми руками потушила, а хулигану этому так напинала...  
Тут он замолк: получил под столом пинок от жены.  
— А в последние дни она так изменилась! Этот ужасный сленг...  
— Да ладно! Клевая чувиха ваша Данка! Я бы того чмошника за хайры да в тот муравейник башкой!  
Миссис Ламберт застыла с платком у рта и с ужасом воззрилась на Париса.  
— Извините. Роль отрабатываю, — подмигнул с ослепительной улыбкой инструктор по маскировке .  
— Именно Парис должен войти в контакт с вашей племянницей, — торопливо пояснил Фелпс. — Остальная группа будет недалеко. Мы вмешаемся, если возникнут проблемы... во взаимопонимании.  
— Да-да, в эту операцию нельзя влезать в одиночку, — воскликнул полковник. — Мистер Фелпс, на пару слов...

— Есть одно осложняющее обстоятельство, — тихо сказал Ламберт, когда они вышли в коридор, — Я не мог поведать о нем при жене, она будет сильно волноваться. Дело в том, что о микрофильме может знать человек, от которого исходит реальная опасность.  
Полковник вынул из кармана фотографию. Мужчина средних лет в строгом костюме и с аккуратной прической. Округлое лицо не было примечательно ничем, кроме внимательного взгляда; в объектив он смотрел напряженно, с неясной тревогой.  
— Андрей Маров. Эмигрант, биолог. Он был сотрудником моей лаборатории, но после конфликта уволился. Расстались мы в плохих отношениях. И проблема не только в них. Андрей — талантливый ученый, но как человек он корыстолюбив и беспринципен. Прошли слухи, что уже успел стакнуться с вражеской агентурой.  
— СССР?  
— Нет. Германия, неонацисты. Я очень боюсь, что он начнет охоту за секретными материалами в угоду новым хозяевам. О медальоне Даны он знать не должен, однако, кто может гарантировать? Не дайте ему подобраться к моей девочке. И сами опасайтесь его, предупредите своих агентов.

Вечером, выйдя из душа, Парис усаживается на диван, тяжко вздыхает и раскрывает красочную брошюрку «Как стать хиппи». От ярких страничек рябит в глазах, остро пахнет типографская краска. Через полчаса он откладывает книжечку на столик и задумчиво смотрит в окно. Потом вздыхает:  
— Клево все-таки жить у нас в 60-е...

— Смотри! Давай подхватим?  
Барни поморщился. Если честно, ему не хотелось подвозить этого хипана. Тот автостопил на обочине, подняв большой палец. Издалека было видно, насколько он грязный.  
Информация. Как можно больше информации.  
— Тормози.  
Добросердечный Вилли остановил машину. Хиппи радостно подпрыгнул — при этом стоптанные кеды едва с него не свалились, — неловко потоптался и полез на заднее сиденье.  
— Спасибо, брат!  
По случаю жары все окна в машине были открыты, но запах от нового попутчика все равно шибал в нос. Вилли поспешил тронуться, и сразу набрал хорошую скорость. Может, ветерком обдует?  
— Вудсток?  
— Ага.  
Барни исподтишка разглядывал хиппи в зеркальце заднего вида. Такого неряхи ему еще не встречалось. Драные вылинявшие джинсы, похоже, выкопали из мусорного бачка. Футболка неопределенной расцветки выглядела так, словно ею мыли пол. Давно не чесанные пегие патлы падали на плечи и наполовину скрывали чумазое лицо. И весь он был увешан самодельными бусами, феньками, птичьими перьями и тому подобной дрянью. Глаза у хиппи были какие-то испуганные.  
При этом он был не худым, как большинство «детей цветов», а полноватым, и улыбка глупая-глупая. «Видимо, недавно в движении», — подумал Барни.  
— Меня Хама зовут.  
— В честь всадника из «Двух башен»? — Вилли знал о любви хипанов к эпопее Толкина.  
— А? Чего? Нет, это сокращенно от Хамелеон.  
«Странно, не читал „Властелина“. Точно, совсем новичок. А может, неграмотный».  
— Я Вилли. Это Барни. На фест едешь цвет менять?  
— Гы-гы... Не, музыку слушать. Угарные чуваки лабать будут: «Двери», Хендриксон...  
— Ясно. Ну и чей ты фан?  
— Да... ничей. Все они... наши люди. Прекрасные.  
Барни чуть не заржал. Парень так горел желанием выдать себя за бывалого хиппи, что говорил... как последний лох. Лицо Вилли было непроницаемо.  
Они достигли Бетела и поехали по улицам городка.  
— Эй, гляди!  
На лужайке перед муниципалитетом высился стенд с большим плакатом, написанным от руки: «Не покупайте молоко у Ясгуров! Остановите хипповский фестиваль!». Через несколько метров — еще один: «Нью-йоркская автострада закрыта, чуваки! Слишком много фриков!»  
Негромко пищащее радио подало сигнал местных новостей. Голосок дикторши сообщил: «Вниманию жителей и гостей города. Напоминаем: в связи с большим наплывом посторонних лиц в округе Салливан объявлено чрезвычайное положение».  
Вилли покачал головой.  
— Удивляюсь я старику Ясгуру. Предоставить свое поле на разорение такой толпе... Они там накурятся, так и саму ферму разнесут. Что у него останется?  
— Просветление! — выпалил Хама. — У него останется свет в душе и мир в сердце. Это важнее, чем вещи.  
— Несомненно, ты прав, брат.  
— А вы... недавно? Приобщились-то?  
— Вот вчера. Едем... пропитываться атмосферой. Хотим уйти от цивилизации.  
— Да! Да! Верно, братья! В городах живет зло.  
И они не могли с ним не согласиться.

Фелпс всегда считал, что более точного барометра публичных настроений, чем субкультуры, просто нет. Если в стране случается что-то серьезное, молодежь первой начинает вести себя как чокнутая. И упускать из обзора эту массу людей не собирался. Поэтому в данный момент его автомобиль мчался в направлении фермы семьи Ясгур, где уже сутки разворачивалось главное действо. На заднем сиденье лежала видеокамера вкупе с прочим барахлом, которое обычно таскают с собой журналисты. Представитель прессы — удобный образ для данной миссии.  
В пути он думал о семье Ламберт и Дане в частности. Ему было искренне жаль девушку. Наивное создание оказалось в центре политических игр, которые могли закончиться для нее плачевно. А вся причина — она имела сомнительное счастье быть племянницей человека, связанного с военными разработками.  
Шоссе было переполнено. Машину пришлось оставить на обочине и идти пешком несколько миль. На подходе к месту фестиваля нагруженный аппаратурой Фелпс успел взмокнуть и пропылиться на год вперед.  
Жизнерадостный гул необъятного людского моря был слышен издали. У Фелпса невольно возникло ощущение, что он приближается к огромному улью, окруженному роем разозленных пчел. В глазах сразу замельтешило от ярких красок, в нос ударили острые запахи фастфуда и сигаретного дыма. Поправив на плече кожаную сумку с камерой, он глубоко вдохнул, словно перед прыжком в воду, — и нырнул в толпу.

Андрею Марову иногда казалось, что последние месяцы он шел по топкому болоту: шаг в сторону — и провалится в ледяную черноту. Он все время просчитывал варианты. Бесконечно перебирал возможные последствия каждого слова, каждого вздоха. Цифры, схемы, ходы, взвешивание «за» и «против» — Маров чувствовал, что его голова вот-вот взорвется.  
Горько сознавать, что с юности он был пешкой в чужой игре. Маленький винтик в машине родного НИИ — там, на далекой Родине, черти бы ее закопали. Винтик в машине полковника Ламберта, который без стеснения пользовался им, его идеями, трудами, пожинал плоды его бессонных ночей. Теперь он винт в машине «НеоН» — опять чужак, слишком ничтожный, чтобы на что-то повлиять всерьез.  
С детства ему внушали: «У нас все общее, все для народа». И он работал, веря, что это все во имя будущего, ради его детей и внуков. Но вера обернулась горьким разочарованием. Попав к Ламберту, он оказался в такой же кабале — только по другую сторону занавеса. Не смог восстать в открытую — и сбежал. А теперь самое страшное для него — стать бесполезным для «НеоН».  
Его жизнь ему не принадлежала.  
И эта жизнь всколыхнулась, когда в ней прозвучало одно лишь слово: «Хмель». Все обрело смысл. Больше не приходили мысли утопить себя в алкоголе.  
Иногда приходилось прибегать и к этому средству — его мучили сны. Плохие, недостойные настоящего борца за мир. Андрею вспоминались его коллеги из лаборатории форта Детрик — лаборанты и техники, тощие очкастые ребята, вместе с которыми он пил кофе в подсобке. Большинство из них служили там лишь для того, чтобы прокормить семью. Когда проект «НеоН» вступит в силу, они все погибнут.  
Но «НеоН» нужен Хмель. Ключ к изменению мира. Не будет его — не будет будущего. С Хмелем они способны победить, Андрей верил в это. В течение полугода жизнь на Земле изменится.  
И поэтому свой уикэнд Маров сейчас проводил на раскисшем фермерском поле среди немытых хиппи. Господи, как он их ненавидел! Ничего, ради дела можно вынести все.

Осторожно лавируя в разношерстной толпе, Фелпс внимательно осматривался. Признаться, он испытывал нечто вроде культурного шока. В своей бурной жизни пришлось повидать всякое, но с подобной антисанитарией он не сталкивался нигде. Накануне прошел дождь, поле развезло, и насквозь промокшие участники фестиваля босиком топтались в грязи. Закутанные в дождевики, в рваные грязные одеяла, просто полуголые, все эти молодые люди, очевидно, не испытывали ни малейших неудобств. Почти все были в драных джинсах-клеш и длинноволосые, многие мужчины — с усами и бородатые.  
Тут и там торчали жизнерадостные плакаты и транспаранты: «Занимайтесь любовью, а не воюйте!», «Выключи свинью!», «Дайте миру шанс» — и тому подобные.  
— Ни черта мы не уйдём! — весело скандировала группа обнявшихся парней и девушек, глаза их блестели.  
— Всё, что тебе нужно, — это любовь! — завопила одна из девиц прямо в лицо Фелпсу. Он аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
— Да, конечно. Я учту твой совет, милая.  
— Эй, чувак!  
— Вы мне?  
— Ага... Косяка не найдется? — К нему подошел молодой хиппи в рванине.  
— Я не курю.  
— Ничего. Тут начнешь. Издалека? — молодой человек критически оглядел аккуратный наряд Фелпса.  
— Из Лос-Анджелеса. Я репортер.  
— Хорошее дело. Напиши про нас правду! — Хиппи сверкнул глазами и схватил его за рукав рубашки. — А то наш прекрасный фестиваль хотят обосрать местные журналюги. А ты честный парень, по глазам вижу.  
Его дальнейшие излияния прервал оглушающий фоновый аккорд со сцены. У Фелпса заложило уши. Помотав головой, он услышал, что музыкант на сцене призывает зрителей подпевать ему.  
— Я не знаю, как вы собираетесь когда-либо остановить войну, если не можете петь лучше. Вас, ублюдков, там около трехсот тысяч, я хочу, чтобы вы начали петь, ну же!  
— Это Кантри Джо Макдональд, — восторженно пояснил волосатый. — Не знаешь?! Мало кто из вашего брата цивила его знает, а я считаю, он будет звездой! Вот увидишь.  
Фелпс дипломатично покивал. Конечно, конечно. Музыкант ушёл со сцены под громкие аплодисменты и выкрики «бис».  
Волосатый схватил Фелпса за рукав, испуганно блестя глазами:  
— Не езди во Вьетнам, брат! Ни в коем случае! И остерегайся нефтяных сульфонатов! — заговорщически шепнул он. И ушел.  
Фелпс перевел дух. Ну и публика... Как можно так обдолбаться? Он рассеянно огляделся и замер. Возле эстрады расположилась группа девушек, они звонко смеялись и что-то горячо обсуждали. Его внимание привлекла одна из них: высокая, в зеленом платье и с ярко-рыжими волосами. На секунду она обернулась, и Фелпс ясно различил черты Даны Ламберт. Она или... Он решительно двинулся в их сторону, стараясь не выказать явного интереса.  
Но дойти ему не удалось.  
— Помогите! Пожалуйста! — Молодой хиппи схватил его за рукав.  
— Что случилось?  
— Моя жена... Скорее!  
Парень потащил Фелпса к рядам палаток. В одной из них на пенке лежала молоденькая девушка с большим животом и стонала, прикрыв глаза.  
— У нее преждевременные роды! А я совсем не знаю, что делать!  
— Да ведь я тоже не врач... Неужели нет женщин, которые знают? — Фелпс оглянулся. Группа женщин штабелем лежала невдалеке, и над ними парил зеленый дымок. Он тоскливо вздохнул: — Ну, бог нам в помощь. Тащи чистое полотенце и горячую воду! Что? Ну, тащи КАКОЕ-НИБУДЬ полотенце и бутылку минералки! Живо!

Юная мать прижимала к себе орущего новорожденного сына, завернутого в отцовский джинсовый пиджак. Вокруг нее уже собралась стайка умиленных подруг — тех самых, что недавно валялись с косяками на травке. От потрясения они разом протрезвели.  
Вытирая руки далеко уже не чистым полотенцем, Фелпс устало спросил:  
— Почему вы обратились именно ко мне? Здесь полно народу.  
— Понимаете... У вас одного были чистые руки.

Когда Фелпс вернулся на площадку перед эстрадой, девушек там уже не было. 

На ферму Ясгуров спустилась ночь. Но темнота не могла проникнуть на поле, ее не пускал свет множества фонарей и факелов. Тишины здесь также в помине не было. Музыка гремела не смолкая. Фестиваль был в разгаре.  
Дана раскачивалась, стоя в поющей толпе, сжимала флейту и улыбалась. На сцене пела Дженис. Дана не отрывала глаз от своего кумира. Волосы, ожерелья, особая манера и голос — голос, который мог свести с ума, соблазнить, оглушить и восхитить!  
— Привет! — кто-то окликнул ее из-за спины. Дана обернулась. Это был Джон — цветущий и солнечный, как всегда. В руках у него была старая пожелтевшая газета.  
— Узнаешь? — Он сунул газету ей под нос. С первой полосы широко улыбалось свиное рыло.  
— Пигасус!  
Дана расхохоталась. Выходка братьев по разуму двухгодичной давности до сих пор была у всех на слуху. Свинья на посту президента — нет, в натуре, это был бы номер!  
— Наклею дома на стенку, — пояснил Джон, любовно складывая лист.  
В выступлениях наступил перерыв. Дженис ушла со сцены, ее сменила группа молодых волосатиков, сноровисто расставлявших свои инструменты.  
— Пойдем освежимся, — предложила Дана.  
Сцена была установлена в нижней части холма, на фоне большого пруда, в котором нагишом купались посетители мероприятия. Джон и Дана направились туда, на ходу раздеваясь. Дойдя до утоптанного берега, они повесили одежду на кусты краснотала и вошли в воду.  
Сейчас купающихся почти не было, только у дальнего берега скакали с гоготом несколько хиппи — то ли купались, то ли лапали друг друга. Вода в этом месте оставалась спокойной и чистой, поднявшийся за день ил успел улечься обратно на дно.  
Дана поплыла медленно, широкими взмахами рук прорезая воду. Джон не отставал. Звуки настраиваемых гитар слышались слабо, сцена была далеко. Звездное августовское небо над ними загадочно мерцало. Девушка почувствовала себя русалкой, заплывшей к обиталищу людей. Она словно вернулась в недалекое еще детство. В то время, когда в компании мальчишек убегала играть на пустыри в поисках чудовищ и кладов, замирала от страха и восторга, слушая страшилки, из которых вырастали легенды городской окраины. Джон напоминал ей тех ребят. Она ничего не чувствовала к нему, как к мужчине, стихи его втайне считала наивными. Но вот другом он был гениальным. И поэтому они сейчас плавали голые наедине в пруду, а ей не было ни капли страшно, а вовсе даже спокойно и свободно на душе.  
— Звезда! Падает звезда!  
Дана перевернулась на спину, глядя в небо. Действительно, мелькнул яркий росчерк.  
— Загадала желание?  
Загадала. Только не то, за чем сюда ехала. Ей не нужен был мужчина для секса. Ей необходима настоящая любовь.

Макс Ясгур вышел на крыльцо своего дома и с улыбкой прислушался к шуму, доносившемуся со стороны поля. Было еще очень рано, но обычной для рассвета тины на этот раз не было. Земля Ясгура представляла по форме чашу, спускавшуюся к пруду Филиппини на северной стороне. Там и обосновалась толпа веселых молодых людей.  
Его сыновья еще спали. Макс неторопливо прошел мимо хозяйственных построек. На ограде кроличьего загона сидела юная рыженькая девушка в зеленом платье. Фермер не обратил на нее внимания. Вчера вечером многие из этих ребят наведывались на ферму в сопровождении его сыновей или просто так, и хозяина это не беспокоило.  
Равно как и отношение к ним окружающих. Он был, конечно, осведомлен о недовольстве земляков, требовавших запретить фестиваль. К ним даже собирались прислать отряды нью-йоркской полиции. Но умные люди не допустили этого. И правильно. Все эти замшелые ханжи просто боятся молодежи. Он с ними не заодно.  
«А вон, похоже, идет один из этих», — нахмурился старик. К нему неторопливо приближался высокий седой мужчина в легком костюме с фотоаппаратом в руке и кинокамерой за плечом.  
— Мистер Ясгур?  
— Верно. Чем обязан?  
— Рекс Додж, репортер «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Хотел бы взять интервью, если можно.  
— Отчего ж нельзя. Берите.  
Они присели на ступеньки.  
— Скажите, что подвигло вас на помощь в проведении данного мероприятия? Ясно, что ферма понесет большие убытки: поле придет в негодность, животные будут напуганы, да и весь этот шум...  
— У меня крепкое хозяйство, мистер Додж. Перерыв в работе на три денька не повредит делам.  
— Ваша лояльность удивительна. Большинство представителей вашего поколения отрицательно относятся к хиппи.  
— Хиппи... сами себя они называют прекрасными людьми. Я всего лишь фермер и не умею красиво говорить. У меня сыновья старше, чем эти молодые люди там, на моем поле. Они доказывают всем важную вещь: в то время, когда весь мир занимается войнами и наживой, полмиллиона детей могут собраться ради забавы и музыки и не иметь ничего кроме этого. Благослови их Бог за это.  
Седой человек задумчиво оглянулся. Остановил взгляд на девушке в зеленом платье; она спускалась с загородки загона. Пристально всмотрелся, как показалось Максу, слегка напрягся. Не замечая, что на нее пялятся, девчушка помахала рукой кому-то в зарослях кустарника и пошла туда.  
— Спасибо, — репортер встал. — Извините, срочное дело.  
«Вот же людям делать нечего, — пожал плечами фермер. — Сейчас, наверное, к девчонке привяжется с глупыми вопросами». 

— Ариэль! Эй, привет!  
Он радостно махал ей руками из-за кустов. С трудом отлипнув от фермерского загона (кролики были такие милые!), Дана подошла к приятелю.  
— Привет, Хамочка.  
Чумазый хиппи тут же стеснительно улыбнулся, опуская глаза. Дана про себя вздохнула. Ей всегда было жаль Хамелеона, слишком уж он был робкий и застенчивый. В их коммуне он стал появляться недавно и тут же начал оказывать ей знаки внимания. Девушка была с ним неизменно приветлива, но избегала оставаться наедине, дабы не выслушивать признаний в любви. Сердце ее было к нему равнодушно.  
— Давно приехал?  
— Вчера еще. Подкинули добрые люди.  
— Джона видел уже?  
Вместо ответа Хама насторожился:  
— Пошли отсюда. С хозяином какой-то хрен цивильный трепался, похоже, сюда идет.  
Они нырнули под завесу веток и под прикрытием кустарника побежали к палаточному лагерю. 

Когда Джим Фелпс дошел до кустов за кроличьим загончиком, девушки в зеленом там уже не было. Лица ее он толком рассмотреть так и не успел. 

— Ариэль... Я тут хотел сказать... В общем, мне придется скоро уехать. Далеко. Мы очень долго не увидимся. Не будет ли наглостью с моей стороны попросить тебя...  
— О чем ты говоришь?! Все, что в моих силах. Все люди братья и сестры на этой планете, мы должны помогать друг другу.  
— Подари мне что-нибудь на память. Что-то, что постоянно носишь с собой... на себе... ну, то есть...  
— Цацку какую-нибудь? Да пожалуйста, — Дана стала перебирать ряды бусиков на шее.  
— Вот. Это подойдет.  
Хама указал на зеленый медальон в виде шишечки хмеля.  
— Ой, милый Хамочка. Вот правда, не жалко. Но как раз его снять не получится. Дурная память о золотой клетке. — Девушка поморщилась. — Вот тебе колечко, — она сноровисто надела на мизинец Хамы свое деревянное кольцо; у нее оно украшало большой палец. — И пойдем купаться.  
Подпрыгнув, она помчалась в сторону пруда. Рыжие волосы развевались за ней и светились на солнце. Хама неуклюже последовал за ней.

Парис вылез из палатки, встряхивая головой. Вчера он обошел весь Вудсток, наблюдая за публикой и выслеживая мисс Ламберт. И успешно. Уже к вечеру он знал, что племянница полковника Ламберта явилась к началу фестиваля на раскрашенном автобусе в компании хиппи под началом прекрасного патлатого гуру Джона Изи. Издали он даже вживую увидел ее — типичная рыжая бунтарка в феньках. Все же неожиданно он почувствовал душевный подъем оттого, что девочка жива и невредима. Пока.  
Сегодня решающий день их миссии, Парис чувствовал это. Он направился к эстраде, где тощий волосатый парень запиливал на электрогитаре и дико орал в микрофон. Восхищенные слушатели прыгали, обнявшись, на месте и кидали в него цветы, яблоки (очевидно, стыренные из сада доброго фермера) и остатки фастфуда — братьям и сестрам ничего для ближнего не жалко.  
Вдруг Парис резко вскинул голову, насторожился: вдали мелькнула рыжая грива. Девушка бежала через поле в сопровождении приятеля.  
С диким воплем лохматый разбил гитару об сцену и запустил обломками в толпу. Чей-то болезненный вскрик затерялись в восторженном реве. Парис вздрогнул и быстро пошел прочь.

Хама в воду не полез — мялся на берегу. На мелководье барахтались несколько «прекрасных людей», оглашая жаркий воздух ликующими воплями. Дана заплыла довольно далеко и сейчас лежала на спине, слегка двигая руками, словно птица. Ее одежда висела на ивовых кустах вперемешку с украшениями.  
Хаме не хотелось смотреть на девушку, но и отвернуться был не в силах. Она покачивалась на волнах, волосы распустились по ним и шевелились вокруг головы, как живой огонь. Солнце освещало ее стройное загорелое тело. Маленькие упругие грудки розовели в его лучах и казались полупрозрачными. А между ними сверкала зеленая искорка — неснимаемый медальон.  
И Хаме самому было неясно, что больше притягивает его взор.

Парис не выпускал из виду рыжие волосы девушки. Когда парочка скрылась за ивами, он понял, что они бегут купаться.  
Вот теперь пора было действовать. От полковника Ламберта он знал привычку его племянницы заплывать далеко, купаться в стороне от остальных. Тетя не раз бранила ее за это. Застать ее надо в воде, чтобы рядом никого не было, — удобный момент! И раскрыть карты.  
Да, это единственный способ. До сих пор Дана не имела понятия, что скрыто в ее медальоне. И какой опасности она подвергала весь мир, нося на шее информационную бомбу. Конечно, девушка могла ему не поверить. А вот надо было ее убедить! Если он не сможет, несчастье будет на его совести.  
Чем ближе к берегу, тем больше на траве валялось одежды. За кустами мелькали тела, слышался плеск воды. Мимо с хихиканьем протрусили две голые девчонки, их тощие сиськи вяло болтались. Парис поморщился.  
Вот и настает момент, которого он так боялся. За свою бурную жизнь ему приходилось примерять разные образы, но никогда не случалось показываться окружающим без одежды. И такого безобразного чувства на операциях он тоже не испытывал. Стыдно, но поделать ничего с собой не мог. Парис Великолепный отчаянно трусил.  
Глубоко вздохнув, он остановился за кустиком и стянул драную футболку. Скинул сандалии и стащил линялые джинсы. Взялся за резинку плавок, помедлил, резво выпрыгнул из них и кинул на землю. Слегка задержал дыхание. Затем усилием воли расправил плечи и решительно пошел к воде. Солнце поливало жаром спину и плечи. Парис с трудом удержался, чтобы не прикрыть руками промежность. Ему казалось, что взгляды всех обшаривают его тело, и люди с отвращением отводят глаза.  
Но, выйдя к воде, он забыл обо всем — такое зрелище раскрылось перед ним. Дана сидела на старом дереве, изящно выпрямившись и спустив стройные ноги. Мокрые рыжие пряди потемнели и раскинулись по плечам. Лицо сияло солнечной улыбкой, она с кем-то перешучивалась. Ее фигурка была безукоризненна, словно статуэтка, кожа чиста и смугла от солнца, а небольшие упругие груди с большими сосками задорно приподняты. Зеленый медальон на шее отражался в ее глазах.  
Тут Парис по-новому ощутил собственную наготу. Он с ужасом понял, что его член распрямился и начал подниматься. 

Дана бросила взгляд на берег и от неожиданности чуть не свалилась в воду. Мужчина, стоявший на берегу, не был похож ни на кого, виденного ею прежде. Высокий и очень худой, он стоял, вскинув голову, и смотрел на нее. Он был совершенно голый. Тело бледное и одновременно смуглое, острые ключицы и впалый живот чуть темнее. Растрепанные черные кудри, странно изломанные брови на угловатом лице, а глаза очень темные и глубоко посаженные. Впалую грудь окинул темный пушок, и четко выделялась курчавая полоска над промежностью. Крупный член был явственно приподнят, и розовая мошонка трогательно открыта.  
Внизу живота сжался, а потом словно распустился большой цветок. Дана поняла, что это мужчина, которого она желает.

Парис сделал шаг вперед.  
— Стой! Руки!  
От неожиданности он вздрогнул и застыл. Рук не поднял, только резко обернулся. И увидел перед глазами черный глазок пистолета. А держал оружие Хама.  
— Никому не двигаться. А ты... — Он обернулся к Дане.  
Что он хотел ей сказать, осталось неизвестным. Пруд словно взбурлил. Голые хиппи с воплями и визгом ринулись на берег — кто через кусты, кто прямо. Мотая мокрыми волосами и потряхивая сиськами, они мчались мимо Хамы и его пленника, окатывая их брызгами воды. На ходу похватав одежду — кто свою, кто чужую, кто вообще ничего, — они разбежались в разные стороны.  
На берегу остались трое:Хама, Парис и Дана, которая так и сидела на дереве. Чумазый лже-хиппи повернулся к Парису:  
— Я вот думаю, кто же вы такой и что мне от вас нужно? Полгода назад я твою рожу видел на афише. В день твоего концерта прямо в зале были арестованы восточные делегаты — по обвинениям в шпионаже. В ту же минуту со сцены ты исчез. Месяц назад ты со своими фокусами выеживался в Центральном парке. Приглашенные зрители — военный атташе с курьером — исчезли в черном ящике и больше не появились. Ты тоже. А вот теперь ты здесь. Это, конечно, случайно?  
Ствол пистолета дрожал. Хама боялся, поняла Дана. Боялся этого голого человека, держа его на мушке.  
— Хама, ты что?! — Дана наконец обрела дар речи, — Откуда у тебя... у ТЕБЯ пистолет?  
— Так надо, крошка. Я не столь прост, как вы все думали. Что ты мне сделаешь, а?! Цветочек в дуло вставишь? Так что слезай с веточки и пойдем со мной. Если будешь хорошей девочкой...  
Голый мужчина рванулся вперед, схватил Хаму за обе руки и вывернул их под немыслимым углом. Пистолет полетел в пруд, а ложный хиппи — на траву. И тут же получил ребром ладони по шее.  
Дана не помнила, как и зачем оказалась рядом. Мужчина спокойно сказал:  
— Уходим. Быстро.

Когда минуту спустя Андрей Маров с трудом сумел встать на четвереньки, он успел увидеть только мелькающие голые пятки и задницы потенциальных жертв. Бежать. За ними...  
Блестящий черный ботинок наступил ему на руку. Андрей скривился от боли. Над ним стоял высокий мужчина в строгом костюме, столь неуместном в этих местах.  
— Ты ее упустил. Где твое оружие? — проследив жалобный взгляд агента, брошенный на озеро, человек в строгом костюме презрительно произнес: — Идиот. Взять их, быстро!

Макс и Сэм Ясгуры стояли на крыльце своего дома. Совсем близко гремела рок-музыка, ей хором подпевали слушатели. Мимо изгороди в сторону палаточного лагеря рука об руку пробежали голые мужчина и девушка.  
— Смотри, сын, — заметил Макс. — Эти юные создания не стыдятся своего тела. Как мудро! Когда-нибудь все люди станут так поступать. Мы будем жить в гармонии с природой.

Барни наскочил на Фелпса со спины:  
— Где ты был? Париса видел? А мисс Ламберт?  
— Ни того, ни другую. Я принимал роды, — устало ответил тот.  
— Роды?! Какие роды?!  
— Вот его, — Фелпс махнул рукой на сцену. Там стояли молодые родители с не очень чистым свертком, а музыкант восторженно пел о «Юном поколении».  
Барни схватился за лоб.  
— Вилли сейчас помогает народу убирать мусор. Старый Ясгур дал ему трактор. Хорошее прикрытие.  
Фелпс в свою очередь схватился за голову.

Они нырнули в палатку, и Парис проворно застегнул вход. Оба забились в разные стороны: он — на пенку, она — на спальник, — и старались отдышаться. Погони слышно не было.  
— Кто вы такой? — сдавленно прошептала Дана. Она наконец ощутила страх: все же необычно сидеть без одежды в компании голого мужчины в его палатке.  
— Мисс Ламберт, меня прислал ваш дядя, полковник, — торжественно объявил Парис. — Меня зовут Парис, я к вашим услугам.  
— Очень... приятно... Но к дяде я возвращаться не хочу.  
— Мисс, дело не только в страданиях ваших родных. Дело в нем, — он указал на медальон. — Там скрыта опасная информация, и в случае ее обнародования... Миру угрожает бактериологическая война. Вы хоть знаете, кто такие нацисты?  
— Конечно! Я хорошо училась в школе.  
— Так вот, вы близко общались с одним из них.  
Дана схватилась за голову:  
— Хама?! Нет, не может быть! Он не...  
Девушка осеклась. Ей вдруг стало ясно многое: маска робкого чудака, настойчивые попытки познакомиться, внезапный интерес к ее медальону. Дана закрыла лицо руками.  
Парис тихо спросил:  
— Послушай. Зачем ты здесь? Почему ты с ними?  
— Мы боремся за мир! За всеобщее счастье!  
— Ага! Ну да, правильно! Хиппи навсегда! Да здравствуют извращенцы и наркота!  
— Как ты смеешь?! Я ни разу не... И мы не «хиппи». Мы прекрасные люди, понял?!  
— Прости, — в его голосе послышалось раскаяние, — конечно, не все волосатики употребляют и валяются с первым встречным. Но ты что, всерьез веришь, что за мир следует бороться песенками и раздачей цветочков?  
— Можешь предложить лучший вариант?  
— Могу. Я расскажу тебе...

Фелпс и Барни дошли до окраины поля, куда беспечные участники фестиваля сбрасывали мусор. Здесь тусовались несколько парней и имелся трактор с Вилли за рулем. Тарахтящая машина неторопливо толкала кучу мусора к канаве.  
Барни только собрался окликнуть друга, как в него кто-то врезался с такой силой, что инженер ОНМ чуть не полетел в грязь.  
— Черт! Смотри, куда несешься.  
Это был их старый знакомый. Сейчас он стал еще грязнее, под глазом красовался фонарь, а по пухлому лицу струился пот. Взгляд был безумен.  
— Брат... ты не видал тут... черный мужик и рыжая девка с кулончиком... зеленым... хмель...  
Фелпс резко схватил парня за рукав:  
— Так! Зачем они тебе?!  
— Отпусти моего человека.  
Человек в черном держал Фелпса на прицеле. Парни-хиппи испуганно застыли на тех местах, где их застиг шок.  
— Мы получим и девчонку, и микрофильм, чего бы это ни стоило. Поднимите руки. Шаг назад. Еще...  
Рычание трактора стало натужнее, громче. Хиппи все как один смотрели на пистолет. Как кролики на удава. Джим и Барни стояли с поднятыми руками. Они смотрели поверх головы человека из «НеоН».  
Громадная куча мусора за его спиной неожиданно пришла в движение. И с шорохом поползла вперед. Видимо, трактор Ясгуров был старый и с закидонами. Потому что он вдруг вылетел сквозь эту кучу, раскидав ее в обе стороны.  
Неонацист успел оглянуться. Но не отбежать. Хруст костей смешался с дикими криками патлатых братьев.  
Только тогда машина, покосившись, остановилась. Вилли, держась за дверцу, сполз на землю.  
— Я не хотел... Тормоза заклинило... Кто... это? Был.  
— Не человек в полном смысле слова. Хотя он сам считал иначе. Так что успокойся, Вилли, — Фелпс хладнокровно достал радиотелефон. — Можно сообщить Ламберту, что миссия близится к завершению.  
Раздался всхлип. Хамелеон, он же перебежчик Андрей Маров, скорчился на земле и срывал с себя парик.  
— Помогите... У меня какие-то люди в голове. Я себя перед ними ущербно чувствую.  
— Барни, вызывай санитаров.

Неделю спустя Джим Фелпс пригласил коллег из ОНМ на чашечку чая. Когда он вошел в гостиную с подносом, там уже сидел на диване Парис с какой-то книгой в руках.  
— Смотри, Джим. «Хмель — символ плодородия, и потому в период его сбора крестьяне всегда устраивали народные гулянья». Ничего так гулянье получилось? «Он исстари считался оберегом. Его использовали как защиту против нечистой силы. Верили, что хмель отгоняет темные мысли, сомнения и страхи». Похож товарищ Маров на нечистую силу, а?  
— Скорее дьяволом был его хозяин. Кстати, у меня для тебя сюрприз.  
В прихожей послышались знакомые голоса.  
— Джим, мы уже здесь.  
Они вошли в гостиную. Трейси, Барни, Вилли. И юная девушка в строгом костюме. Она солнечно улыбнулась Парису, поднявшемуся при виде нее. На тонкой шее видна была полоска незагоревшей кожи — след от снятого медальона.  
— Знакомься, Парис. Наш новый стажер — Дана Ламберт.


End file.
